


Once we are together

by Kru



Series: once we are together [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Coda, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Episode: s02e22, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hawaii, Kissing, M/M, Return, Returning Home, Smut, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, a bit of, and, and kind of, are a things, just the usual, ok?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:36:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4423412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kru/pseuds/Kru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“Are you planning to tell me something later or like never again?”</i><br/>“Could you please leave it for now?” Danny ask barely calm.<br/>“Later than,” Steve concludes, earning an annoyed huff.</p><p> </p><p>It's just that Danny sometimes gets really scared when Steve does all those stupid and irresponsible things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once we are together

**Author's Note:**

> From time to time my wain strikes and I come with all those codas for Hawaii five-0. This is one of them. I have more. Feel like you' ve been warned.

“See, I knew it,”Danny says in lieu of a welcome, scrutinizing Steve slowly because he can’t believe they managed to make it out alive again. Steve is in one piece, nothing broken or seriously hurt, although Danny doesn’t smile when he adds, “Cargo pants.”

“Book em’ Danno,” Steve only says, and on the contrary, he does smile.

For him this phrase is probably everything that he wants to say to Danny but he can’t right now. And because it’s a code for them or maybe because Danny plans to play hard to get, he rolls his eyes.

“Could’t you just say hello, huh?”He adds bitterly, but he gives up when Steve’s smile reaches his eyes, suddenly all warm and fond.

Danny smirks at that, pushes Wo Fat in the direction of the police car, hurrying him up, but Steve reaches for him. His hand slowly settles on Danny’s arm, long fingers press gently and Steve puts every unspoken word into that simple gesture. Or he just needs to touch Danny, ground himself and be sure that he’s back. For any of those reasons Danny is grateful, because he also wants to convince himself that every shitty thing that has happened in their lives are over now. He also feels the strangest mixture of emotions. He’s still fucking angry at Steve. He wants to smash that goofy smile from his face. He really wants that. And then he’s relived. God, he’s so happy that Steve is back with him…with them.

He pushes Wo Fat this time without reason since the guy doesn’t struggle, but the bastard has his eyes fixed on Steve like he does not just hate him, but also feels jealous of the fact that Steve has a family who waits for him. As he passes him to some cop, he looks over to find Kono and Chin welcoming Steve. And there is hugging and then more hugging. Seriously, sometimes Steve is a real manoctopus, but Danny also wants to feel those arms around him. He still has to think over the speech that he’s going to give Steve at some point, but for now he just needs _him_.

He walks back to his pack. Steve’s laughter resonating in the air and settling inside him. It’s so good  that he is deep in thought when Steve says in that found voice, “Nice timing.”

“Good entrance,”Chin notices and pats Steve reassuringly one more time.

Danny also reaches for him when he says teasingly, “You look like a mess.”

“Yeah,”Steve agrees as he drags him closer, “Yeah,”he huffs into Danny’s hair when he wraps his arms around him and this time he lets himself hide his face in the crook between Danny’s arm and his neck, inhaling deeply like he has been holding his breath the whole time he was away.

“Good journey, huh?”Danny murmurs into Steve’s skin before the man pulls back.

Steve snorts out a laugh, shaking his head. “Kind of,”he nods, wrapping his arm around Danny’s neck to pull him close again, “The end is better.”

Danny is not one to argue with that. Right now he even doesn’t care that someone might make something out of the way they are standing and talking. He doesn’t give a fuck. The only thing that matters to him is that he can be close to this man. And he’s close enough when he settles his hand around Steve’s waist, holding him tight.

“Don’t do this again to us, boss,”Kono says with her next deep inhale. Her smile is subtle when he warns, “Or we won’t welcome you back so nicely.”

“I’ll explain everything to,”Steve responds. “I promise.”

“Tomorrow all of us have some explaning to do,” Chin notes, arching his eyebrows suggestively at Kono.

“Tomorrow,”Danny tells them, holding up a finger to make a point, but then his hand lands on Steve’s chest when he looks up at Steve and says, “Right now we’re going home.”

“After we drop Wo Fat at Halawa,”Steve corrects him.

“Are you out of your mind?”Danny raises his voice, but Chin is faster, interrupting him with his peaceful offering.

“Don’t worry, Steve. I can take care of it,”he says calmly, “You still need to see a paramedic.”

“I’m fine, really,” Steve assures them and even though Danny feels annoyed again, he doesn’t move one bit.

“Chin goes with Wo Fat. Kono takes care of Adam and I’m taking you home,” he sums up.

“Danny…I need to do this myself,”Steve starts and he looks at Danny with some kind of pleading in his eyes. “And I’m fine. I’ve lived through worse.”

Did Steve practice this look the whole way back to Honolulu, Danny wonders as he grits his teeth  to stop from saying something he will regret later. Steve is damn good at looking like a kicked puppy. His eyes are so honest and so fucking dark with emotions that Danny probably would have gone to the deepest layer of hell if he had said no to that.

Kono waits for the green light from Steve. Chin, on the other hand, holds out for Danny’s decision.

“I’m driving,” he finally says, the tone of his voice leaving no room for argument . “God knows what really happened on your way back here so I’m not giving you the wheel. I don’t want to die when you pass out from exhaustion or some kind of internal bleeding.”

“If I were you, I’d say a yes to that,” Chin tells Steve and with one more soft pat he turns to Kono, “Come on, cuz, I’ll help you clean the rest of the mess.”

“Take care of him Danny,”the girl adds with a wink and a smile that might mean she knows something that she shouldn’t.

Danny is too tired and still too wrapped up in his own emotions to warn her about the side effects of poking one’s nose nto other people’s lives. He needs to leave it for now since he still has to have a talk with super-SEAL. He decides to take care of one misbehaving part of their team at a time.

“Let’s do this,” Steve says, squeezing Danny’s arm like he could read his mind.

The car is quiet though. They follow directly after the car carrying Wo Fat, slowly driving towards the prison. It’s only a sixteen minute drive or  faster at this time of day, but it seems like it takes an eternity.

Their car is gently filled with sunlight and in seconds the dawn changes into sunrise as bright light emerges across the sky, illuminating it with orange and red. Those colors settle on Steve, revealing more of his bruises and fresh cuts. There is still dry blood on his face, marking the side of his neck. Everything changes colors, the same way the sky transforms in front of them, but the man doesn’t seem to suffer. Or maybe he ignores the pain like they taught him in the Navy? He is awfully quiet though. His eyes are shut, his head pressed to the window and he seems to be asleep when Danny eyes him from time to time as he drives.

All that reminds Danny of a ride they had some time ago when Steve had his little escapade to North Korea. The fear that Danny felt that time was similar to the one that accompanied him all through yesterday. The only difference today was that he felt even more helpless. And he hated…no, correction, he detested this feeling. The realization that he can do close to nothing to protect the person he fucking loves is the worst. And it isn’t only about Grace anymore, Steve falls into this category too. He has for a long time.

Because of this he doesn’t know what to do. In one way he wants to kill Steve for leaving like that and for not telling them where he was going and when he had plans to come back. He wants to tell him all about what happened that day, how he left sick and outraged when he thought that he might have lost him for good. He wants Steve to know the damage all those secrets managed to cause, but at the same time he just wants to take Steve in his arms and sit with him like that for many very long hours. So for now he just stays silent.

“You going to hold off ‘til home this time?” Steve asks after a few more minutes, sounding almost curios.

“I am holding off on nothing,”Danny tells him, glancing in his direction when he takes the exit from the motorway, leaving Aloha Stadium behind.

Steve seems to be taken aback by his response because he opens his eyes, looking at Danny with disbelief from his side of the car.

“Wow,”he only says, breathing out with some kind of relief. “I need to note that somewhere.”

“Note what?”

“The day when you’re speechless,”he says every word slowly and then he frowns, wondering about something as he adds, “Are you planning to tell me something later or like never again?”

“Could you please leave it for now?” Danny ask barely calm.

“Later than,”Steve concludes, earning an annoyed huff.

He even smiles at that as he crosses his arms and lays back more comfortable in his seat. He looks so fucking pleased with himself and proud of his deduction that Danny almost bursts. ‘Almost’ is a tactic word here. He manages to calm down because they’ve just past the prison’s first gates. In the next moment they park in front of the main entrance and Steve gets out of the car. He doesn’t ask for Danny to tag along and Danny doesn’t follow. This time he knows it’s better for Steve to do this alone, letting him finish his _mission_.

He’s still undecided about whether he really should go on with his rant. Maybe it wasn’t Steve’s fault. Maybe it was only bad timing, in a moment whenjust after things have started to go in the right direction. After their first kiss they barely had time for each other. They secured Mary’s life again and she stayed with Steve, looking for some sense of security. Big brothers were made ideally for that, Danny knows this from his own experience, so he didn’t complain when she hung at Steve’s for couple of days. For them it only meant a few stolen moments, a few quick kisses, some dirty words whispered in a hurry when, or more like _if_ , they found themselves alone in a dark kitchen for a moment before someone burst inside. And after that Steve left him a letter and went on to look for Shelburne. That could make anyone pissed off and Danny isn’t a patient, easy-going type so no wonder he’s still a little touchy, but fuck. he wants to be home. Preferably in bed. With Steve. He can forgive Steve this time. He can even shut up about the whole thing. Just this one time. Just to finally get on with their lives like they should, not bothered by the whole world. They already lost too much time so he doesn’t want to postpone it any longer.

He still has some time to kill before Steve settles the formalities so he reaches for the radio. The song that suddenly resonates in the car is shit, but at least it keeps him from thinking. Well, not for long because after a few more minutes of idleness he starts to look for something else to do. He looks around the car and then he sees it - a small card lays on Steve’s seat. In the spur of the moment Danny takes it and reads a cluster of letters that don’t make sense. The paper is signed though and the names does sound familiar.

“Sasaki,”Danny reads and then he takes another look at the letters, understanding now. “A phone number,”he adds aloud, feeling his annoyance grow with every spoken word, “Written in code.”

“A great deduction, true detective,” Steve suddenly says, opening the door to leap inside.

“A little souvenir from Osaka, huh?” Danny asks him, showing him the card.

Steve takes it from his hand to run his eyes over it quickly and then he only says, “Go.”

“Go? Just like that? Without a word of explanation?” Danny is suddenly annoyed, but he starts the engine. “And what about Wo Fat?”

“It’s done. It’s over.” Steve tells him, “And are you what? Jealous?”

“Am I jealous?”Danny asks, trying to keep his voice steady when he maneuvers out of the empty parking lot and leaves the prison premises. “No, Steven, I’m not jealous. Why should I be jealous? We are not exclusive, or something, right?” He looks at Steve for a short moment to see the man observing him carefully, with some kind of hidden amusement, so he continues even more irritated, “We’re free. We can take off to Japan any time we want, and run from ghosts, and for…” he looks for a word, making some vague gesture with his hands before he takes the next turn sharp.

“You are jealous,”Steve says surly instead.

Danny ignores him, rumbling, “Well, I can’t take off since I have a daughter to take care of, but yo-”

“Danny,”Steve tries to interrupt.

“You, on the other hand, you can do whatever you want,” Danny adds, “That’s fine by me, mister-I-can-do-everything-on-my-own,”Danny hisses, giving up and raising his voice.

“I-can-do-everything-on-my-own?”Steve chokes on a short laugh.

But Danny burst out at the same time, “Did you fucking get what I am trying to say here?”

“Okay,”Steve only says, nodding as he sits higher and suddenly becomes more serious, “Okay.”He reaches for Danny’s phone settled in the cup holder to look through the recent calls list. He finds the unknown one, saying “This one. It’s the one I called you from Osaka, right?”

Danny only arches his eyebrows at him in silent acknowledgment.

“And this one,”Steve takes the paper, “Read the code? Does it look familiar now?”

Danny takes another quick look at the card now being held next to his phone, seeing that in fact they are the same numbers, but his voice still carries frustration when he says, “Okay, okay…tell me, please. Spell it out for me. I know you wouldn’t find peace if you didn’t tell me this. Tell me I was wrong.”

“You were wrong,”Steve says stubbornly, “Sasaki gave me this number so I could call you on a secure line and fucking tell you how much I missed you, but of course you had to spoil it and shout at me.”

“Shout at you?”Danny winces at Steve, looking at him a couple of times before he takes another turn onto the highway. “I was just saying that I’m fed up with your stupid secrets.”

“Well, now you know,”Steve snorts.

“Yeah, now I know,”Danny grinds out every word through his teeth, “And for the record, I wasn’t jealous. I’m not five years old.”

“Yeah, so what was that?”

“I was angry?”

“But you said that you weren’t angry!” Steve growls, throwing his hands at Danny,“You said that you were concerned!”

“So what? I cannot be angry and concerned at the same time?”

Steve smirks and shakes his head, giving up. He takes a deeper breath, Danny can hear that. Out of the corner of his eye he sees that Steve has crossed his arms, sinking deeper into the car seat as he looks at the fast moving world outside the window. Steve is waiting him out. This is his tactic. He waits until Danny gives up and finally goes on a full rant but Danny still manages to hold out this time. Pressing his lips into a thin line, clenching his jaw as he tries to focus on driving.

After a few moments of silence he suddenly hears, “Is that really so hard, Danny?”

“What?”He snaps, still not looking at Steve.

The man growls, saying “Admitting it.”

“Fuck, Steve, what should I admit?”

“I don’t know? I’m not the one who clearly holds onto something,”Steve proposes.

“I hold nothi-”Danny tries again but shuts before he repeats himself.

“Great,”Steve snorts, “Really, Danny, for someone who can pull the trigger without a fraction of remorse, sometimes you are a coward.”

“I’m a coward?” Danny asks, frowning at that word like it had an unpleasant taste before he adds, “What do you want to know, huh?”He shouts suddenly, “That I fucking thought I’d never see you again? That I’d lose you before ever knowng how it would be to finally be with you? That I got some guys to beat the shit out of me because I was so fucking scared, and desperate, and out of my mind to find a solution to bring you home safely, huh? What do I have to tell you?”He shouts with his voice raw, pressing the accelerator to the bottom, speeding as he looks at Steve’s shocked face and adds, “What, should I do, so you’ll finally see that I’d rather kill myself while keeping you safe then let you die?”He asks and stops abruptly at a red light in the middle of an empty crossroad.

He doesn’t even manage to turn when suddenly Steve moves and leans into his space, his hands taking Danny’s face, holding him in place like Steve is afraid he’s going to run when he kisses him. And of course Danny gives in to this. How could he not? This is Steve, his huge, rough hands, his massive body radiating with warmth and his hot mouth that storms his lips.

It’s only seconds before Danny takes over. He pushes into Steve, all desperate and needy. He missed Steve. Fuck. Feeling him now like this, tasting him, he realizes how much he missed it. And he’s a greedy bastard so he bites deeper, fisting his hands into Steve’s t-shirt to bring the man closer. When Steve gives him the control completely, settling against him, Danny licks into that hot mouth with a content murmur. He feels Steve’s hands slowly tangle in his hair to hold him closer, making sure that Danny wouldn’t stop. But Danny doesn’t want to stop. Ever. Never again. He wants to have Steve like this all the time and he’s sure Steve won’t object either, because he just deepens the kiss with a growl of frustration when Danny can’t find more space in the car.

And Danny wants to be really careful, he really wants that, because he in the back of his head he remembers that Steve is sore, or at least he should be, so his hands travel gently over Steve’s body. He lets go of Steve’s rumbled t-shirt and allows his fingertips to smooth over Steve’s arms, settling on both sides of his neck. Softly, he circles Steve’s face, he enjoys how his raw stubble feels under his palms and tongue as he leaves Steve’s lips to kiss a trail down his jaw, follow the lines of sweat and blood with his mouth when Steve tilts back with an almost unheard moan of pleasure just to give Danny more space.

Danny feels the metallic taste at the top of his tongue, the saltiness of Steve’s skin as he trails down, letting his hands follow the same path as his lips and tongue. He has never been big on touching, but with Steve he’s big on everything. He just wants all of this man and he wants it now so he can’t hold in a smile when he feels that Steve must feel the same because his hands slip under Danny’s shirt to finally touch him. Steve movements become frantic, his lips close to Danny’s ear devour everything near them, kissing and biting into Danny’s skin. And he’s quiet, as always, but Danny hears him breathing low and heavy, hot air ghosting over his skin when Steve tugs at his shirt to open it and…and in the same moment there’s the sound of a loud horn just behind them.

“Fuck,”Steve hisses into his ear, “Fucking fuck,” he adds with a heavy exhale as he pulls back.

“Write down his plates,”Danny manages to say as he tries to calm down.

They take off with squealing tires, leaving the asshole who interrupted them long behind. They are close to Steve’s and finally Danny will be able to take care of him and all the bruises. And they will go to sleep. Yes. More kissing. More touching. And a lot of sleep. That’s Danny’s plan for the rest of the day.

He looks over at Steve and then he sees that the man is observing him carefully with that found smile that always manages to break him inside a little. Danny can’t help it and smiles back. All in all they are both safe and they are together.


End file.
